falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Our Vault-Tec Vaults of Vaulting
---- Well, I was poking around, and became horrified as I went through some of the different vaults on our site. Most of them, made by inactive authors who have never written before and will never come back, remain in disrepair and disfunction, with their water chips broken and their generators rotting from radiation leaking inside through their front cog doors. I propse something rather simple; begin a systematic cleanup of these unfinished vaults. The Vaults were never meant to save anyone, but perhaps we could make them alittle more clean and livable until their social structures completely collapse? KuHB1aM 01:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) perhap we can make a template of Vault experiments? Templar88 01:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe. What I'm thinking is we basically begin a deletion spree of those vaults that don't fit the bill. The ones selected for deletion could be given a period of a week or so to get their act together, pending a review by the admins. KuHB1aM 01:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : Would Vault 75 be ok? --Cerebral plague 01:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that would be fine. I'm talking about 1-line sections and horrible grammar.KuHB1aM 01:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) this is just the inner hyper critical in me but; can we also think about the aftermath of the vaults. I mean not all of them are going to be found by the BoS and not all of them are going to become best friends with them. Additionaly can space out the vaults, having 7 vault within walking distance of the DC down town is WAY to close together. Templar88 01:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Mine is north east of New York city. --Cerebral plague 01:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::theres five or so vaults in or close to New York City. Since I've read your vault page, I came to the quick conclusion that your page was a creative and intersting experiment despite the small problems like its placement. Templar88 02:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I think we should spread the Vaults, I mean looking at the placement I noticed a lot of them near the edgesof the US both West and East, maybe we shoud change the loctions, unless they have a specific purpose in the future. And I'm game with the Clean up --Brengarrett 14:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :exactly bren. Its just realy stupid to have all of the vault or at least the vast majority all together in one place. Templar88 14:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) soooo. Any ideas on what should be included in a vault template? -- Templar88 15:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I think someone should write up a list of those vaults deemed implausible and silly, and then the rest of us will see which of those get cut. (I think Bort fixed the grammar on most of the vault pages so we'll have to choose them by concept rather then judge them on grammar) 15:13, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree with this. Firstly, as said in Forum:OMG Vaults, there seems to be an oversaturation of Vaults, and secondly, as said here, most of the vaults are one short paragraph that was apparently typed with the author's foot. Another point to state is the fact that very few of them have a point in the "grand experiment". Most of them seem to have been written as something where the Brotherhood showed up and took a bunch of people out of a hole in the ground, because the Author didn't get the point of Vaults as experiments, just thinking they were a cool way of saving lives in the event of nuclear apocalypse, which is utter bullshit, as they were designed to test human behaviour in extreme circumstances. //--Run4urLife! 16:53, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I have two Vaults in Minnesota. One had a Wendigo outbreak and the other is still mysteriously sealed. I did the best I could with them. I hope they're ok. -- Fireman0504 So, basically, the vaults that get cut will be ones with a) implausible experiments that have no real purpose (ones that although sound cool are irrelevant to the goal of the vaults), b) paragraph long vaults, c) vaults that just served the purpose of either being a BoS base or an Enclave base. Composite 4 17:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much. But the C) vaults, they will be spared if they contain resonable info in a structured format. KuHB1aM 18:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Vault 39 Vault 51 I have reviewed all the vaults and the above list are those deemed too short, too stupid or just plain implausible. Keep in mind, I picked them based on QUALITY not on how long they are. So, once you guys have reviewed them and we've gone back and forth on which should be kept from that list, we can began deleting the ones that do not make the cut. Composite 4 19:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Bunker City, 7, and 23. Vault 11 can be spared and improved. KuHB1aM 19:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Deleted my post. 122 vaults were made, and undisclosed nmber of private vaults. --Cerebral plague 19:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC) @Kublam: Vault 23 and 11 have implausible experiments, there is no need to waste valuable resources on experiments that do not serve the purpose of vaults, which is to test humans in conditions hypothesized after a nuclear war. Bunker City can be spared but Vault 7 has no base concept at all, it might as well just be a blank page. @CP: Huh? Composite 4 19:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Bunker City is impossible and makes NO sense. I say cut it. -- Fireman0504 What about vault 66 and 67, it would make sense to do an experiment that involve either 2 overseers or no overseers --Brengarrett 20:06, 23 May 2009 (UTC) @Fireman: True, I overlooked the part about "all of north korea" being inside the bunker. @Bren: Not really since there would be no value in seeing the outcome of said research. Composite 4 20:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) --Brengarrett 20:23, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Your imput is useful but I think the others may think otherwise :I'm afraid I would have to agree with C4, Bren. It's not as if you need to spend billions of dollars to test something like 66 and 67's experiments: just look in a history book to find results for 67. --Solbur 20:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, they're right Bren. It's just wasting resources for an answer that we all know is there. -- Fireman0504 --Brengarrett 20:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC)The public has spoken, ok Go ahead take them down. Ok, I've added the speedy delete tags, and I'll be updating the list accordingly as vaults are ok'd for deletion. Composite 4 21:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC) --Brengarrett 21:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah yeah, Its ok if you want to delete my stuff, just say why, and give mea good reason to do it. And I'm more then happy to comply (that and the fact that you hold all the cards on this site admins ) Next order of business, is it kosher to add deletion tags to 7, 11, 23 and Bunker City? Composite 4 21:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Bren, it's not that we want to delete your stuff merely because it's your stuff. A lot of these Vaults contain pointless experiments or reasons that just make no sense. 66 and 67 are simply redundant ideas. Everyone knows what happens when there are two leaders, and everyone knows what happens when there are no leaders. It's not personal so don't make it personal. @ C4. I'd say yes to all. -- Fireman0504 So, how should we go about the next batch of deletions? Any one have a reason not to delete those on the list? Should I put the tags on all of them or what? Composite 4 21:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, as far as I know, the New York Vaults are Work in Progress, but I'm not sure about the others. I'll look over them as I go through them for deletingness. //--Run4urLife! 21:55, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yea, I excluded New York vaults (most if not all) since I know some might have been in RPs and some are WIP. Composite 4 21:56, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Could you not delete vault 111 as im going to expand it.Vegas adict 06:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) The reason it's up for deletion is not because it's short but because there already a canon vault dedicated to that. Composite 4 12:34, 25 May 2009 (UTC) But i need it as its central to my whole las vegas page.Vegas adict 13:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Then you need to change the concept, or alter it a bit. Composite 4 13:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Or you could get over it and say that the Mutants were a splinter group left over from Mariposa or the excavation by the Enclave. //--Run4urLife! 14:14, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Vault clearing done. Composite 4 17:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, because my deserted propaganda vault was clearly a threat to all things sane and canon in the "Vaults" section. The thing was half-done, I was altering it as I went. //--Radiation King 11:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) No point for your vault. Composite 4 23:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I explicitly stated the point was "no-one would leave, even after the vault was un-sealed" in there ,at least twice. But whatever, His or Her Modship. //--Radiation King 21:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) His modship would be correct. Now, what is the point of not letting anyone out of a vault? Composite 4 21:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't that mean that Vault 101 has no purpose, since they weren't supposed to leave? Ridiculous, the concept of control vaults and no one leaing. Absurd. I say we impeach the Vault-Tec CEO. I'm going to start a hostile corporate takeover, lol. Anyway, what was the purpose of RadKing's vault? KuHB1aM 22:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) At first I had deleted the article because V101 served it's purpose. Composite 4 22:39, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'm pending an overhaul because I guess C4's words finally managed to smash through my thick skull ^^ Can I run the concept of a vault without guns, but a massive arsenal of Kung-Fu movies past you guys successfully? //--Radiation King 23:20, 8 June 2009 (UTC) And what exactly would be the point of such a vault? Composite 4 23:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) To see if a vault that was never trained in the use of weapons and their only experience in combat was from watching Kung Fu movies all the time could survive if some kind of external force acted on them... Come to think of it, that actually doesn't make too much sense. I just want a vault that has something to do with Kung Fu because we don't have anything like that on here. //--Radiation King 23:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) We don't have a vault dedicated to constant fornication either, doesn't mean we need it. (Come to think of it we did have a vault like that :D). I'd say to stick to a vault with a logical experiment that would yield useful results. Composite 4 23:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe some kind of stress-inducing factor, not something meant to drive them insane, but something that will have all of the residents under stress almost all the time. //--Radiation King 20:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) That does not yield any useful information... Composite 4 20:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, there is already a vault that serves a similar function. Maybe not so canon, but it's at least more canon than ours. --Reno Vercetti 20:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Do you have anything in mind then, C4? I could make it a joint venture, if you have any input you would like to suggest. And thank you for putting that out there, Reno. //--Radiation King 20:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) A Vault where everybody is forced to eat lard. That's the one that Rad Kings mom came from! Ooooohh! jk //--TehK 20:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, please keep it personal and leave the families. Besides, there is already a vault for such experiment. Hard to believe, but it's there.--Reno Vercetti 21:07, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. Lard is thick though. It's like eating fat. //--TehK 21:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, Lard is distinctly blobby, like Crisco. Just less healthy. And as a matter of fact, I'm pretty much the polar opposite of obesity. If I hold my arms up to a light source, you could probably see through them to the other side. //--Radiation King 21:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I guess the texture of such food doesn't really matter anyway.--Reno Vercetti 21:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay, I’m not actually thinking of creating any of this but I’m just going to run some ideas by you guys, just to see what you find plausible. A: a vault in which everything is communal property. B: a vault with a “Logan’s Run”-esque age limit. C: A vault with a high percentage of vegetarians, yet supplies high in meat content. D: a vault with a built in main door “malfunction” forcing it to sit open. (Not like vault 12, but after all the bombing is over) E: A vault in which matters are resolved through athletic competition. (Thus giving certain individuals distinct advantages) F: a simple “No Smoking” vault, or a dry vault. G: a vault with many locked doors, & no keys. H: a vault with an A.I. overseer. I: a vault where due to an “erroneous headcount” someone is chosen to go without rations each week. J: a vault in which the only sentence for crimes is capital punishment. These would just be the most basic concepts for the vault experiments, mostly psychological obviously. If any of them have been done before sorry, I’m not the vault master. Any favorites? Bad-People 04:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *A: Not entirely implausible, but how would they convince the initial populace to embrace any kind of Communism? They were, after all, in a war with communists and subjected to intense propaganda. *B: Plausible. *C: Stupid. Unless they're all deathly allergic to meat, they'd get over it and start eating meat. If they're all deathly allergic, they die; not much of an experiment. *D: Not distinct enough from Vault 12. *E: Plausible. *F: Plausible. *G: Not much of an experiment, they'd just dismantle the doors. *H: Was kind of done already. *I: Weak but plausible. *J: Plausible. --OvaltinePatrol 05:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Heres a couple ideas of mine... A:Maybe a vault with no doors,lights always on, and clear walls? A place with no privite time. B:A Vault where all citizens slove arguments with hand to hand combat? C:A Vault with forced isolation for 21 hours a day? D:only lowerclass was allowed in?---Victor Hyde 17:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) “A: Not entirely implausible, but how would they convince the initial populace to embrace any kind of Communism? They were, after all, in a war with communists and subjected to intense propaganda.” That was kinda’ my point, or at least part of it. “G: Not much of an experiment, they'd just dismantle the doors.” In this one the overseer’s job would actually be to forbid people from entering these locked rooms creating a nagging curiosity and a sense of paranoia. “H: Was kind of done already.” Yeah, I kinda’ had a feeling about that one. Bad-People 01:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Canon and fictional Vaults Updater earlier by Alexim, so I'll just leave this here. --XterrorX 06:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC)